thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Eliminated
Episode Information Main Episode 6:07 Superdawnfan: AN EPISODE IS ABOUT TO START 6:08 Ryantprewitt: XD Okay 6:09 Superdawnfan: * ' : "LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA"' * ' : "I KIDNAPPED- I MEAN VISITED PERRY & COURTNEY WHO THEN WERE SEARCHED FOR APPEARING TO BE UNDERGROUND WHICH WAS UM TOTALLY THEIR IDEA I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THEY MADE THE CHALLENGE TO FIND EM THE SAD STARTERS WON FOR ONCE AND PERRY REUNITED WITH LINDSAY ALSO SOMETHING ABOUT NOAH GETTING ELIMINATED AND UH LET'S JUST MOVE ON SINCE" *Nervous chuckles* "SO UM LITTLE STUFF HAPPENED LAST EP THAT'S IT"' * ' : "SO LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NOW"' * ' : "ON TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "BEGINS"' YOU MAY NOW SPEAK 6:13 Ryantprewitt: * : *Wakes up* * : Hey Leonard. :) 6:14 Superdawnfan: * : hey you look happy 6:14 Ryantprewitt: * : *sees zombies in his dreams* ZOMBIES!!!!!!! TAKE THAT COURTNEY! TAKE THIS PERRY! TAKE THAT NOAH! * : Hahahhahaha! Kill Chef next in your dream shawn! HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:15 Superdawnfan: * ' : of course' 6:17 Ryantprewitt: * : :) Yah. I just had the best dream of my life. I wish I kept dreaming. 6:17 Superdawnfan: * ' : kill me she'll be over it when I call the police' 6:18 Ryantprewitt: * : TAKE THIS CHEF! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! * : HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHA 6:19 Superdawnfan: * : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I KEEP HEARING THE SCREAMS OF LIZZIE AND SHAWNA * : IT KEPT ME UP ALL DARK TIMES * : BY THAT I MEAN WHAT'S THE WORD FOR NON DAY? * : it was after-afternoon right Amy? *speaking to Sammy* 6:25 Ryantprewitt: * : Wait. You were up all night? If it's a dream, its all over now Lindsay. :) And my name is Sammy. Not Amy. And it's morning. 6:26 Superdawnfan: * : It was no dream I couldn't sleep because lizzie and Shawna kept me up with all that screaming * : OH NIGHT YEAH THAT WAS THE WORD BUT THEN WHAT'S after-afternoon? 6:29 Ryantprewitt: * : No clue. XD It isn't in the dictionary. But if it was, it would mean night. 6:30 Superdawnfan: * : *slaps Lindsay* * : we need more allies then linds * : another thing she is not going to the f3 with us can you think of any allies? 6:32 Ryantprewitt: * : HMMM....... 6:37 Superdawnfan: * : shawn, jo, izzy, dawn, or shawn? * : oops said shawn twice I forgot about dave 6:39 Ryantprewitt: * : Dawn? 6:39 Superdawnfan: * : ok let's go see dawn * : *walks with Sammy to forest* * : so dawn * : What do you want? * : Tell me you two haven't you done enough damage 6:41 Ryantprewitt: * : Me? :( 6:42 Superdawnfan: * : What is your request 6:42 Ryantprewitt: * : *conf* I have no idea why Leonard kicked Lindsay out. Me and her were going to become bffs. ;-; I'm hoping Lindsay can hear me but I still love her.... right? 6:43 Superdawnfan: * : Remember we are only adding to our alliance not throwing anybody out 6:44 Ryantprewitt: * : *conf* Oh okay. 6:44 Superdawnfan: * : but you should've told her off when she kept hitting on you and flirting saying she's only not with you because she's in a alliance that DID annoy me it's why I slapped her * : I mean relationship not alliance but knowing perry he probably just used her 6:47 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah. * : I guess your right. 6:48 Superdawnfan: * : what was your two's request? * : what's your plan dave if you were at least able to be trusted * : maybe he wouldn't be gone * : well um to be fair * : if you guys voted dawn like you said you would * : it'd have at least ended in a tiebreaker * : Sammy? leonard? 6:52 Ryantprewitt: * : You wanna join our alliance? 6:53 Superdawnfan: * : and play dirty? fake mental illness schizophrenia? humiliate your own team member? eliminate my boyfriend? throw your own team off game for personal gain and taking yourself far how can I trust you two now * : earlier I was naive * : but now I know not to trust either of you * : and the universe will repay you * : bye *walks away* * : yeah but you'd still have betrayed us * : not that time 6:56 Ryantprewitt: * : *whispers to dawn that it's not her thats playing dirty. Leonard is* 6:58 Superdawnfan: * : do you think dawn voted herself and notice someone who genuinely left the alliance voted noah off and 3 votes ok assume I didn't vote that's as many people as there aren't on the alliance * : wait so you mean * : Yes it's DAWN it's her fault not mine * : Oh *chuckles* I know that but do you think I'm foolish enough to think he stayed this far and got away with this much by himself your also his extra vote don't get me wrong he does care about you but I'm just saying peer pressure he may have never forced you and treated you right but you didn't have much ethical game either and I am going to make sure neither of you get away with it * : Sammy you're too dependent and Leonard too manipulative you serve nothing but pain for me so sorry but I must reject the offer 7:02 Ryantprewitt: * : Well that didn't wkrk 7:03 Superdawnfan: * : I know and she knows too much * : dawn must go next * : ok wizard * ' : "CAMPERS ALL REPORT TO THE MAIN AREA I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS TODAY"' 7:08 Ryantprewitt: * : *goes to the main area* * & : *goes to main area* 7:09 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Today the teams"' * ' : "are merging"' * ' : "CONGRATS CAMPERS YOU OFFICAIALLY MADE IT TO THE HALFWAY POINT"' * : Oh no this could be bad Sammy we have Lindsay but * : we don't want dawn to say anything 7:13 Ryantprewitt: * : Agreed. 7:14 Superdawnfan: * : *conf* it'll be hard to make everyone know about Sammy and leonard especially considering * : they have the stupid one on their side but I have psco I just need to think of how to sway votes and I hate to be as manipulative as him but * : shawn izzy * : Lindsay sure seems to be lacking brains and that can only mean that she is uh the human zombie queen 7:25 Ryantprewitt: * : ZOMBIE QUEEN!?!?!?!?!? 7:27 Superdawnfan: * : I mean if she were gone all of the zombies would be too... 7:28 Ryantprewitt: * : ZOMBIE QUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *attacks Lindsay* * : WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!? O_O 7:31 Superdawnfan: * : that's bizzare * : you're not targeting me anymore right? * : No Dawn or shawn I mean shawn is scarry but dawn eliminated my boyfriend * : what made shawn think that 7:38 Ryantprewitt: * : NO CLUE! 7:40 Superdawnfan: * : wow so I know we can't ally with shawn * : but that only means we lost 2/5 of our options * : there's still dave jo or izzy I think we might have to settle for dave * : izzy is a crazed murder and give jo enough time to get over her bf being out realize she'll see him soon enough and letting the biggest threat make it far not a smart idea * : now remember shawn izzy we're in an alliance so if anyone aks to join their alliance turn them donw *down 7:44 Ryantprewitt: * : I would never. THEY'RE ZOMBIES! * : except for Sammy. * : Okay. * : and maybe Leonard but they have zombie queen Lindsay. That's why I refuse. 7:47 Superdawnfan: * : sound alright Sammy? 7:49 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah. 7:51 Superdawnfan: * : you should talk to dave your way more charismatic * : plus if he doesn't join * : no need for him to spread my secret 7:59 Ryantprewitt: * : Okay. * : *checks on Lindsay to see if she is okay* 8:00 Superdawnfan: * : oh he nearly killed me * ' : "CHALLENGE TIME"' 8:05 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm sorry linds. * : Ooh. Challenge. 8:07 Superdawnfan: * ' : "TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS"' * ' : "A HUNT"' * ' : "FOR YOUR FELLOW CAMPERS"' * ' : "WHOEVER TRANQUILIZES THE MAJORITY OF THE ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS WINS"' * ' : "BEGIN"' 8:11 Ryantprewitt: * : Wait what! * : Well, time to tranquilize Ryan, Courtney. And Perry! 8:12 Superdawnfan: * ' : "all of the contestants came back who were eliminated"' * ' : "and let's just hope it isn't a huge tie"' * : *accidentally shoots dawn* * : Oops I didn't mean it *says in a suspiciously nearly sarcastic tone* * : WHAT?! NO!!!!!!!! *Passes out* 8:15 Ryantprewitt: * : *tries to find ryan, Courtney, and Perry* * : Oh wow. 8:17 Superdawnfan: * : *spots * 8:17 Ryantprewitt: * : *hides deep in a cave* 8:17 Superdawnfan: * : UGH I HAT EBEING HERE * : *aims and walks closer* * : *shoots* 8:18 Ryantprewitt: * : *spots Perry* 8:18 Superdawnfan: * : HAHA CAUGHT ONE *picks up Courtney and drags her to chris* * : *takes out real gun and aims at shawn* NO KILLING ANYONE TODAY 8:18 Ryantprewitt: * : YOUR A ZOMBIE! 8:19 Superdawnfan: * : *shoots shawn in the eye first* 8:20 Ryantprewitt: * : OW! *Shoots Perry with the tranquilizer* ZOMBIE! 8:20 Superdawnfan: * : you forgot to aim hehe *runs off* * : don't worry shawn I see ryan over there * : maybe you can shoot him Ik you're not used to guns and much better with a bow and arrow 8:21 Ryantprewitt: * : EVIL BEAST! * : OH CRAP! *Goes in deeper into the cave* * : What do I do..... * : *in the cave with him* Hey Ryan! * : AH! Sammy. What are you doing here?!?!?!? 8:24 Superdawnfan: * : *spots perry and runs up to him* 8:24 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm just here to see you again. :) Listen. I have an idea. *Whispers ryan the idea* * : *smiles.* That's a great idea! 8:25 Superdawnfan: * : OK NOW RYAN CAN YOU THROW THE CHALLENGE FOR ME RYAN pleeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssseeeeeeee I sense I need your help most now * : *said barely getting up then faints again* * : you didn't tell us the part of the plan where we eliminate dawn right Sammy? 8:27 Ryantprewitt: * : Uh.... no..... I didn't tell anyone..... 8:27 Superdawnfan: * : or * : or the part where we * : may upset ryan but throwing himself in the way is the best way to save his girlfriend since as far as ik he's on her side *just realizes cave echo* 8:29 Ryantprewitt: * : *talks to dawn in my head* Okay. I'll sacrifice myself to help you win. Just wake me up when the challenge is over and tell me who won. :) * : *evil laughs* ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 8:33 Ryantprewitt: * : *snipes Perry with a tranquilizer dart* * : *evil laughs* Now Chef! *Hits chef with a tranquilizer* 8:35 Superdawnfan: * : too late he already lost for me * : why shoot an unconscious body? 8:37 Ryantprewitt: * : *flies towards dawn* Okay Dawn. I'm doing this. You can shoot me now. You may need to shoot me 3 times in order for the full effect to work for me since I'm supernatural. Go ahead. * : :) And good luck. 8:39 Superdawnfan: * : *sleeping beauty here lies unconscious needing to be awoken due to a tranq dart in her back* 8:39 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh shoot..... * : *removed dart and tries and Wakes dawn up* *removes * : Wake Up! * : *has sense similar to spider sense so he knows what's going to happen behind him* * : Oh shoot..... * : Oh well! At least I got chef! * : Well, look who's back! * : YOU. 8:42 Superdawnfan: * : *shoots at both* * : I'm awake and ow all that pushing my back hurts 8:43 Ryantprewitt: * : AGH! Yes! :) * : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! F***! * : *feels tired* Oh. Did I hurt you? Sorry.... * : *falls asleep* * : *slowly gets a little bit more tired and falls to my knees with my hands on the ground* Good luck dawn. * : Win..... For...... Me........ :) 8:46 Superdawnfan: * : ok 8:46 Ryantprewitt: * : *falls asleep with a smile* 8:46 Superdawnfan: * : *aims at scott* * : *goes closer to scott* * : *shoots scott* 8:46 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh Crap..... BUG ARMY! 8:47 Superdawnfan: * : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * : *aims at amy* 8:47 Ryantprewitt: * : *falls asleep but a bunch of cockroaches surround him defending him* 8:47 Superdawnfan: * : *goes and shoots her too* 8:49 Ryantprewitt: * : *is watching from the trees thinking ryan is dead* YES! RYAN IS DEAD! * : *dances* 8:49 Superdawnfan: * : *is being stalked by Sammy unknowingly* * : gonna aim and shoot at him Sammy? 8:50 Ryantprewitt: * : Do it. 8:51 Superdawnfan: * : *continues searching hoping Sammy catches noah trying to cover more ground* 8:51 Ryantprewitt: * : *taunts ryan's unconscious body* 8:52 Superdawnfan: * : BITCH UGH *faints* 8:52 Ryantprewitt: * : Hahahahahah! *Taunts Amy's unconscious body* 8:53 Superdawnfan: * : *carries scott, amy, and Courtney back to campus* * : *shoots at tyler while everyone is distracted* * : how could this happen?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:54 Ryantprewitt: * : Hahahahahah! This is rich! *Sees ryan unconscious and laughs crazingly even more taunting both of them* 8:55 Superdawnfan: * : maybe because your nowhere near as athletic as you think dumby UGH THIS is heavy *drags tyler back to campus 8:57 Ryantprewitt: * : Wait. Their just tranquilized? Well, I guess since they are unconscious now, I guess I can kill them. 8:57 Superdawnfan: * ' : OH NO IT'S MY JOB TO HELP HIM TORTURE THESE CHILDREN *Kills chairman*' 8:57 Ryantprewitt: * : *pulls out his sword with evil thoughts* * : Heh. Heh. Heh. * : *pulls out sword with evil thoughts* 9:00 Superdawnfan: * ' : *blasts him off in canon while he's dreaming*' * : *almost feels Sammy's presence will run if not aimed and hit quick enough 9:01 Ryantprewitt: * : F***!!!!!!!!!!! 9:01 Superdawnfan: * : hit her while you can * : runs up in front of dawn* * : HIT ME I WANT LEONARD OUT * : wait what?! um ok uh *shoots rhdakota* 9:02 Ryantprewitt: * : *throws sword at the island and hits ryan* 9:02 Superdawnfan: * : idc if you win but make sure leonard doesn't 9:02 Ryantprewitt: * : Well, at least I got one while blasted off. * : *lands a huge impact back in cog HQ* * : Anyone left? 9:04 Superdawnfan: * : SHOOT AT NOAH 9:05 Ryantprewitt: * : *shoots at Noah* 9:05 Superdawnfan: * : *faints* ugh oh well * ' : "NOW THAT YOU ALL HAVE DRAGGED YOUR BODIES BACK TO CAMPUS"' * ' : "your body counts"' 9:08 Ryantprewitt: * : *wakes up in pain and death seeing a sword in his back knowing who did this* DAMN IT CHAIRMAN! I will get my revenge and I will come back! You'll see stupid robot! YOU'LL SEE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Dies* 9:08 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Leonard you haven't got a single body nor have you Izzy nor Perry"' * ' : "Sammy Lindsay Dave you all got one body"' 9:11 Ryantprewitt: * : Does chef count? 9:11 Superdawnfan: * ' : "dawn got two and jo got three"' * ' : "WHAT?! NO"' * ' : "OK WELL THAT IS FUNNY MAYBE ONE POINT"' * ' : "But leonard you cheated but still didn't win by shooting at dawn"' * ' : "but jo is penalized mius two points"' 9:12 Ryantprewitt: * : and Perry is not playing. He is eliminated. Remember? 9:12 Superdawnfan: * ' : "For stealing some of dawn's ammo while she was passed out"' * ' : "yes but linds shot him first she shot again"' * ' : "due to all this"' * ' : "and jo's penalty"' * : YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS NO NO I WON * : I was just playing she still had some no rule was against it * ' : "oh sure"' * ' : "and that caused dawn to win"' * : I didn't even need the extra ammo to win * ' : "too bad"' * ' : "so sad all that makes me think is the sacrifice may not have been worth it dawn is immune"' 9:15 Ryantprewitt: * : *in ryan's head* *hears what chris is saying and smiles* YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:17 Superdawnfan: * ' : "too bad none of you eliminated surpassed the time limit if you did I'd have let one of you at least return you all failed" *says to the now awake contestants*' * ' : "of course noah won so he does get a prize but first elimination time"' CAST YOUR VOTES IN PM 9:19 Ryantprewitt: * : Aw. :( Oh well.... At least Dawn won and ryan is dead. 9:19 Superdawnfan: * ' : won't be yojur last chance don't worry' * : ok well since we can't eliminate dawn * : who do you think we should eliminate apprentice *winks at Sammy while linds is in the room* * : sorry Lindsay but she chooses for one day 9:21 Ryantprewitt: * : I think we should eliminate shawn before she injures Lindsay enough to eliminate her. 9:23 Superdawnfan: * : so izzy and shawn we can agree to vote off izzy right? * : I mean lindsay 9:26 Ryantprewitt: * : OK. * : YES! She is the ZOMBIE QUEEN! 9:28 Superdawnfan: * : you still scare me *backs away from shawn* * : Oh get over it besides he's the least of our problems * : now dave vote with me if you wanna stay on ELIMINATION CEREMONY * ' : "the first person safe is"' * ' : "leonard I have no idea how he even made it this far"' * : Huzzah * ' : "Sammy"' * ' : "of course dawn is safe due to immunity"' * : I'd like to thank you for allowing me the chance to have it Superdawnfan: * ' : "Izzy"' * : oh good :) * : YAY I WIN THIS TIME CHEFFIE * ' : "Dave"' * : Of course * ' : "now the rest of you have all been voted for"' * ' : "also safe is shawn"' * : WHAT BUT NO * ' : "and the final person safe is"' * : Yay my zombie skills really must've not been wasted * : wait why do they want me gone * ' : "Jo"' * : aw man oh well I guess it's my time to go at least I'll see larry again when I leave bye *walks off dock of shame depressedly* * ' : "now noah for your reward"' * : what is it * ' : "since you lasted longest you can do anything with elimination or immunity in fact you can save Lindsay right now but you can't eliminate dawn"' * : eh I guess Dave I mean he did betray our alliance * : WHAT?! * : I saw the screen you wanted me gone have fun at the aftershow * : there's an aftershow?! I never agreed to this and this isn't fair I CALL EXECUTIVE RIGGING * ' : "blah blah yeah yeah say your goodbyes"' * : I don't need to it's not like I have any friends btw Jo I voted you today not because I'm a traitor but because you're a terrible person and ally who used me I only returned the feeling I guess I know what I have to say now *walks out proud* * ' : "WELL THAT ENDED BIZZARE"' * ' : "so looks like Dave and Lindsay are gone"' * ' : "will we ever get something so dramatic again?"' * ' : "will dawn expose leonard or will leonard get rid of her first all these questions to be answered next time on"' * ' : "TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "BEGINS"' this episode has ended Category:Original Episodes Category:Episodes